


Pancakes!!!

by what-is-a-fanfic-writer (HotShame)



Series: Secret Santa 2018 [1]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote in Love, Eddie and Venom being good parents, Fluff, M/M, Pancakes!!!, Secret Santa 2018, Sleeper as a daughter, Sleeper being an adorable little child, Some minor violence, Venom Symbiote Takes Care of Eddie Brock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotShame/pseuds/what-is-a-fanfic-writer
Summary: Sleeper accidentally used her pheromones on his Eddie-dad. It wouldn't have been much of a problem, had there not been a man stalking their house. But never fear! Sleeper is here! And so is her pancakes!





	Pancakes!!!

**Author's Note:**

> For my Secret Santa :)  
> IM SO SORRY I MISREAD! I DIDN’T KNOW YOU ASKED FOR A SON!

Venom was almost too afraid to intervene. Ed and their daughter, Sleeper, we're currently engage in a screaming match. Both are too stubborn to back down. " **Eddie...** " They tried to say, but both of the parties ignored him.

 

"And I told you, you can't!" Ed said, his head suddenly felt heavy.

 

"But you and Dad did it all the time! I want to go out like this too!" She motioned at her body engulfed with black goo like Venom's and her three pairs of yellow green eyes.

 

"And I told you, you can't! That's final, Sleeper!" His eyes suddenly felt heavy. It was as if he was awake from three days sleep and was only awake through sheer stubbornness and adrenaline.

 

"Urgh!" Sleeper screamed.

 

 _Thump_. Ed's body fell on the ground. _Lifeless_ , he looked like a doll whose strings were cut. He isn't moving, and Sleeper panicked.

 

"Dad!" She screamed, kneeling besides him. "Dad! Are you okay?!" She looked at her other father who’s slowly morphing back to Ed's body. "Dad is he okay?!" But Venom didn't answer her.

 

Sleeper was already panicking, she didn't realize her pheromones were suffocating the whole room and slowly leaking outside, making their surrounding neighbors suddenly feel dizzy.

 

Venom morphed out, his arms steadying over Sleeper's shoulders. " **Relax. Sleeper, relax. Take a deep breath. There you go** ," he said as he kept patting her head.

 

Sleeper was already crying without realizing it. "I'm sorry."

 

Venom nodded. " **It's okay. It's just your powers. It responded highly with your emotion**."

 

Sleeper nodded and motioned at his other father. "Is he okay?"

 

Venom nodded. " **Yeah, he's stable**." They wrapped two strong arms on Eddie and carried him over the bed. "He took the brute of your powers. He'll be asleep for two days, at most."

 

Sleeper sniffed and wiped her goo. "So he's okay?"

 

" **Yeah**." Venom paused, he hugged his daughter. " **You could apologize to him when he woke up.** "

 

"I'm sorry. I just...I won't even--"

 

" **There are some bad people, very bad people out there, sweetie,"** Venom said, his strong, growly voice juxtaposed his sweet, soft words, " **And they would want to harm you. Your dad doesn’t want that to happen.** "

 

Sleeper nodded. And hugged him tightly.

 

 **"But one day, when you're stronger, perhaps you could**."

 

"Really?" Sleeper looked up.

 

Venom nodded. " **I'll try to convince Eddie.** **He’s reasonable. Most of the time.** "

 

"Yay! I can't wait!" Sleeper laughed.

 

" **Come on, it's bed time. You need your sleep** ," Venom said, motioning her towards her room.

 

Sleeper shook her head, "Can I sleep her with Dad?"

 

Venom smiled, all his pair of teeth showing. " **Of course**."

 

Sleeper settled beside Eddie, wrapping her arms around her father's chest. Venom took a moment to look at them before settling on her other side, large arms wrapping at both of them. Thankful, yet again, that they have seen the beauty of this world before it was late. Their eyes smiling fondly, Ed's soft face as his last memory, before falling asleep.

 

The following day, Sleeper was the first to wake up, as she wiggled her way out the cocoon she woke up in, Venom woke up.

 

" **How's my little angel?** " They asked.

 

"I'm gonna cook!" Sleeper said, enthusiastically. She dreamt of floating pancakes the night before, and she's pumped on feeling their tastes on her tongue. She's going to eat them!

 

Venom laughed. " **Okay just be careful**." They we're thankful Eddie bought up an electric stove. ' _I don't want it to happen again_ ,' Eddie said, softly, his eyes glazed as he remembered that time Venom almost burned to death.

 

Sleeper walked over the kitchen and flipped through the cooking book pages his father we're fond of. Her eyes settled on the pancakes. She titled her head, unable to understand all the gibberish printed on it. Her eyes light up, however, when they settled on the pictures drawn beside. She clapped and started working.

 

Afterwards, once she believed her pancake we're done, she carried the plate full of it towards the bed. She placed it on the side, before climbing and almost shoving it at Venom's head. Thankfully, Venom steadied her before disaster happen. Sleeper smiled sheepishly.

 

Venom smiled. " **It's okay**."

 

Sleeper's eyes settled on Ed. "Uhm, how are we going to feed him, dad?" She asked, a bit dejected that her dad Eddie won't be able to eat.

 

Suddenly, Venom wrapped himself around Eddie and morphed into his large self. " **Through me** ," he said.

 

Sleeper's eyes widened with awe. She dreamed of becoming just as big and as strong as her dads. And then she'll roam around the world, just taking in the beauty that made her father stayed on this world. (Little does she know, it's _just_ because of Eddie).

 

Sleeper lifted the pancake and presented it like a gift towards her father. It was a pathetic excuse for a pancake. The only reason one might call it a pancake, is because Sleeper herself gave it a name and called it a pancake.

 

However, Venom was filled with pride he stuffed all the pancakes in his mouth. He couldn't get enough and started licking the plate clean. Sleeper stared at him, eyes wide in wonder. Had she...done well?

 

" **Hmm...delicious** ," Venom said as he kept on licking the plate. He was tempted to start eating the plate. Have Sleeper not spoken, he would had.

 

"Is it better than heads?" Sleeper asked, eyes twinkling. She wasn't sure if she had done well, since what she made looked extremely different than what was shown at the picture. Perhaps, she made another version? Human culinary still baffled her beyond comprehension.

 

" **Yes! Better!** " Venom said. " **Do you have some more?** " He was this close to begging.

 

Sleeper frowned. "I could give you half of mine?" She asked.

 

Venom shook his head immediately. " **No! No need. You deserve that treat.** " He smiled, his double pairs of teeth showing. Then, he leaned towards her and whispered, " **though, let's not mention that to Dad,** " pointing at Eddie. " **He's not fond of heads.** "

 

Sleeper giggled. She took the plate and went to the kitchen to put it back; his dad was so considerate he cleaned it for her. She then went to the table and bit a piece of her cooking. She stood up and vomited the whole thing on the sink. _God, why does it taste...so weird?_

 

" **Sweetie are you okay?** " Venom's voice echoed.

 

"Yeah! I'm okay!" She yelled back washing her mouth. Her father has some weird taste. She smiled despite her not enjoying the pancakes, at least her dad did.

 

The phone started ringing and Venom's focus shifted on it. He took the phone out and answered. " **Hello?** "

 

"Venom! How are you? Where's Eddie?" Anne's soft voice echoed at the receiver.

 

 " **Urgh, good. Eddie's asleep.** " Venom hesitated.

 

 "What? This late? Parenthood exhausting you both?" They heard her laugh, but there's a hint of worry in her voice.

 

" **Ah no. There's an accident with sleeper.** "

 

"Oh my God, are they both okay?!" Anne panickly asked. "Do I need to come over?" She added. Faintly, Venom could hear her shuffling, perhaps already packing her clothes. 

 

" **No! No it's okay. He's just asleep. He only needs one or two days, tops.** " Venom assured her.

 

"Are you sure?"

 

" **Yeah. Thank you**."

 

Anne laughed. "Oh my god, Eddie's rubbing on you. You've never been this polite."

 

If symbiotes could blush, venom would be bright red right now he'll put tomatoes to shame.

 

"Ah. Yeah," she laughed. "It's okay. I won't be holding you much longer. Take care Venom, and say hi to sleeper for me."

 

" **I will. Goodbye**." They heard her laugh as Venom took down the phone. He smiled at Eddie. " **You really are something.** "

 

"Dad, I've done the dishes, could I play outside?" Sleeper was stood by the bed, hands behind her back.

 

Venom thought for a moment. " **Hmm...** " _'what would Eddie do_?' Then sleeper looked at him with her bright yellow green eyes, shining, pleading. _'urgh! Not fair!_ ' " **you know I could never turn those eyes down** "

 

Sleeper smiled evilly. "I know." She laughed as she went towards the door.

 

" **Don't go out like that**!" Venom yelled, a bit worried.

 

Sleeper nodded, and transformed herself to look more humane, her host's features showing.

 

After Sleeper went out, Venom settled into Ed, and wrapped their arms on him, making him into some sort of a goo blanket. Then settled into sleep.

 

Much later~

 

Sleeper was making her way up to their house when he noticed a weird looking man entering their door. She titled but didn't rush. 'perhaps it's a visitor?' she's not familiar with human customs yet, having only been conceived for about three months.

 

As Sleeper gotten closer, she heard a faint echo of things hitting the ground. She rushed towards the door and almost tore it open. "Dad!" She screamed.

 

She saw a man standing up from the Kitchen counter and his dads standing by the bed. He looked mad. The bad man grunted and pulled out a gun. Venom panicked and rushed towards their daughter. "Sleeper!" He rushed to cover him with his body as bullets bounced through off his skin. Venom let out a monstrous growl and went towards the man.

 

Meanwhile Sleeper's eyes were wide with fear. She looked over to her father, he looked all a bit like a monster her friends were afraid of.

 

But she's not.

 

This bad man tried to hurt her dad. Tried to hurt her. And tried to disrupt her father's sleep. She needed to protect him. Protect him from this bad man!

 

Black goo enveloped her.

 

Venom threw the man over the kitchen counter and into the living room, making a mess of the glass table Eddie brought a year ago. " **Why are you here?!** " Their voice echoed.

 

The man cowered but didn't give up. He fired two bullets on the monster but just as before it bounced off him. " **I asked you why are you here?!** " Venom yelled. They lifted the man and pushed him against the wall. " **Speak!** " They roared.

 

Finally, fear seemed to finally catch up to the man. And he then realized that he is not going to get out of this situation alive. "Stole...supposed...to steal...easy...target...looked...loser...easy enough" he managed to say, hands clawing against the thing that's holding his neck tightly.

 

If venom wasn't all to consumed by anger, they would've laughed in amusement. But no one gets to call his husband a loser, no one gets to insult him, other than him. No one.

 

Venom shuddered. Their grip on the man loosened and the man fell on the ground. Venom turned his head and saw Sleeper, their baby, vibrating with anger. "This man tried to hurt dad! You're wrong! That is not a loser!" She rushed towards the man and clawed his face, tearing up skins and showing muscles beneath. She was roaring madly. The man screamed, but despite the size differences he couldn't push her away and protect himself against the attacks. Finally, with a final roar, Sleeper bit the man's head off and swallowed it whole. She spit out not long after. "He doesn't taste good."

 

Venom was silent throughout the ordeal. Thousands of emotions swarming inside him. But the most is pride. Their daughter is growing just as strong as him, and as protective as him. She may grow up as a monster, but not as malicious as she would have been otherwise have, she grew without Ed's moral patronage.

 

Although they aren't sure if Eddie would approve his daughter biting someone's head off at such a young age.

 

Sleeper's eyes were stuck on the ground, a bit shy. Some blood still stuck on her mouth, and some on the rest of her body. "Uhmm..."

 

Venom laughed and motioned her to step forward. Sleeper didn't know what to expect. But did as told. When she was two feet away from her fathers, his dad patted him in the head. And hugged him. " **You did well. You protected your father. You'll grow up strong. I'm proud of you.** "

 

"Will....dad be too?" She asked, hopeful.

 

Venom nodded. " **No doubt.** " Then paused for a second. " **Although, we should probably leave out the biting of head. He's not much fond of that.** " Sleeper laughed.

 

"Okay!" She said.

 

" **Now, why don't you go take a shower and clean yourself, I'll take care of this.** "

 

Sleeper nodded and went up to her room, feeling euphoric.

 

Meanwhile Venom stared at the body. They shrugged and decided to just swallow the whole thing. Easier than chopping the body and dumping it somewhere. Afterwards, they pulled out some cleaning tools and started wiping out the blood, humming all the way. They couldn't wait to tell Eddie what he missed.

 

The following day, Eddie groaned as he woke up, rubbing his head. "Urgh..." His voice rasped. "W-water..." Immediately, two small hands handed him a glass of water. His eyes were still half closed as he drank. He rubbed at them and finally opened his eyes. "Sl-sleeper?"

 

Sleeper smiled shyly. "Uhmm...good morning Dad." She pushed a plate of pancake at him. "I don't like them much, but dad-venom does, so I think you'll like them too."

 

Eddie smiled. "You made them from me?" He could feel tears in his eyes.

 

" **Urgh, are you crying now?** " Venom said, morphing at his right shoulder. " **Such a loser.** "

 

Ed glared at him, and wiped the few tears that managed to crawl down his face. He patted Sleeper's head and tried the pancakes. It took all of his will power not to blurt out the pancakes. He shuddered. God, what was in this shit?! No! Eddie, this is made by your daughter. It's not shit. He prayed that venom would be able to heal his stomach as he swallowed. He forced a smile, but it looked more like a grimace.

 

Sleeper frowned. "Did you not like it?"

 

Eddie felt worse than a monster. Goddamn it. "No! It's good. Real good. But darling, I just..uh..woke up? So my stomach's not ready yet." He tried changing the topic. "Ah, how did you make this, darling?"

 

Sleeper nodded, accepting that as the truth. Well, his dad really did just wake up from a two-day coma. Perhaps the human body need more adjustment? She needs to be extra careful then, and take care of her human limits. "The cookbook!" She answered.

 

"Ah, I didn't know you could read that advance yet." Ed titled his head.

 

"Ah no. I just follow the pictures." Sleeper said, shyly, feeling a bit dejected that she wasn't able to read and understand the instructions.

 

Ah, no wonder it tastes weird. Ed thought. He patted Sleeper's head. "Well, it's still amazing how you're able to do this. Tell you what, I'll teach you how my mother used to make chocolate pancakes."

 

Sleeper's eyes light up. "Chocolate?! In a pancake?!"

 

Ed laughed. "Yes." He then scooped up his daughter and hugged her, rubbing his bearded face off her smooth black ones.

 

Sleeper laughed and saw Venom devouring the rest of the pancake. "Dad! I made that for Eddie-dad!"

 

Venom laughed sheepishly. " **But it's so good.** " Eyes guilty, holding the now clean, empty plate.

 

Ed smiled. "It's okay, we'll make more, won't we cupcake?"

 

Sleeper's mouth watered. "Can I put this much chocolate?!" She asked, arms wide open.

 

Ed laughed. "Of course!"

 

" **Can we do tater tots pancake too?** " Venom asked, hopeful.

 

"Ah..." Ed thought for a second. He shrugged. "Sure, why not." He won't be the one eating them anyway.

 

Sleeper laughed. Ed yawned. "Ah, I felt like I've slept for two days."

 

She smiled sheepishly. "Uhm...you kind of did."

 

Then the memories rushed back to Ed. "Ah." He hugged his daughter tighter. "I'm sorry if I shouted at you."

 

"I'm sorry too, dad. I love you."

 

Ed hugged her tighter. "I love you too."

 

Venom smiled at the two, and enveloped them in their arms too. " **And I love you both.** "

 

"You sap," Ed joked. But he kissed him all the same. Venom tried to deepen the kiss, but Ed pushed him. "Not in front of Sleeper!" Ed hissed. Venom shrugged, a smug smile on his lips.

 

Sleeper laughed, entranced by the love between her parents. "Kisses!" She yelled. And Venom and Eddie both showered him with kisses.

 

Afterwards, when Sleeper was exhausted from laughing, even as Venom still keep on kissing her, Eddie felt compelled to ask, "so what did I miss?"

 

Venom and Sleeper looked at each other. Then Sleeper smiled, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes, "Nothing much."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Happy Christmas everyone!


End file.
